Magic (Tremble)
Magic is a supernatural force and power that is prominent within many places of the Tremble worlds. Magic is worked by harnessing a powerful energy known as essence and manipulating it to do tasks such as raising dead bodies, creating light or affecting the flow of time. Essence can be drawn from any living thing from small flowers to a sentient beings, and certain objects that are used to store essence, the most common and effective being Soul Stones. Magic is then split into several schools, each school is dedicated to using magic in a different way, such as Necromancy and Chronomancy. History Coming Soon Usage Coming Soon Schools of Magic Pyromancy One of the most commonly practiced schools of magic due to its direct combat application and relative ease of learning when compared to other schools, Pyromancy is the art of manifesting essence into flame or heat primarily for usage in battle. A lower level apprentice of this school would be able to cast short ranged fireballs or dramatically raise the temperture of an object, a more skillful mage would be capable of projecting long range streams of flame, or heat up a person or object so much that they melt into the floor. While Pyromancy is mostly used in an offensive sense, it is also capable of being used defensively, it is not unheard of for Pyromancers to create literal walls of fire between themselves and the enemy or even cast an aura of extreme heat around themselves. Cryomancy The opposite of Pyromancy, and quite similar in application, Cryomancy is the control of the powers of winter to aid one in battle. Cryomancy is generally known to be a little more defence orientated than its fiery counterpart by using blistering cold temperatures to slow down or even freeze enemies solid, or forming walls of blistering cold or even solid ice around an area to deny enemy attacks through there. Nonehteless, Cryomancy still has devastating offensive application however often in the form of firing hundreds of razor thin ice shards to shred unarmoured targets or casting ice spikes large enough to impale several men at once. Biomancy A magic school often used for the purposes of healing. Biomancy is the manipulation and/or creation of biological material such as cells, flesh or tree bark. Initially, most Biomancers are mainly restricted to being able to treat or mend wounds, cuts, bruises and burns, but are eventually granted the ability to perform feats such as creating or curing poisons or changing the shape of an organic object. Ultimately, a Biomancer of a very high caliber could potentially fabricate biomass directly from essence and possibly produce a complete and exact duplicate of an individual entity. Manipulation of biological material beyond healing applications often requires direct physical contact with the subject, and is done more effectively and easily with plants than animals and/or sapient entities. Higher-skilled Biomancers are able to perform Biomancy from longer distances with shorter time than lower-skilled ones. Category:Tremble Category:OrkMarine Category:$17